


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Monsta X are good sunbaes, Protective Hyungs, Protective Monsta X, Seongmin-centric, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress, seongmin is a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Just breathe."
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Everyone, Ahn Seongmin/Everyone
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just breathe."

**7:17 AM**

"Oh baby maknae."

Seongmin buried his face in the pillow with a annoyed whine,making Taeyoung laugh affectionately in response."Come on,rise and shine aegi."He playfully teased.

Seongmin whined in response but still refused to lift his head up."Not aegi."He complained into the pillow,but Taeyoung clearly still heard since he laughed again in response.


End file.
